elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dementian(s)
Origins Dementians Range back into the time When the Dominion and the Darkness was a thing.. These Re-Discovered people have Re Emerged and Now roams the hard ground, Called Elysium.. These people are People Of the Sky.. Well Some of their priests say. They are Tall, Grim, Humanoid people.. But difference these people from human's are their Tolerance to pain, Speed.. And of course intelligence.. These people are as well bigger.. From average humans.. But still They Do Look awfully similar.. Humans, Angels, And Demons don't get along very well.. Back.. before the dominion wars, the very first of these peoples Had war with humans, and Had a Argument with the Demons and Angels on who more powerful.. But this arguments and war Ended.. Leaving angels and demons to argue their power, and war.. Dementians They.. Remain to be peaceful. and Out of conflicts Appearence Dementian appear to be tall and pale with the outer part of their eyes not white as a human, but they appear to be Light black or Pure White.. Depending on the Dementians Aligntment,, What I mean is if they do evil deads their eye sclera's get deeper in color within time and evil.. If good it will get brighter until it seems to be glowing(maybe) ,, with various colors in the colored part of their eye. The height goes far for most Dementian but stays in the area of 7-6 Feet. Dementian are usually muscular... Dementians Clothing Include, * Moonacre Gown (For the Women) * Vest (Men or women) * White Shirt loose sleeves * And of course pants of any kind. In which they are pretty formal, When they cloth them self's.. They Have any choice of weapon.. With Ranged - to Long rang.. Short range and medium range isn't a choice.. Dementians Iris Includes; Several looking panels Since their iris has several panels the image they look at is 5 seconds bef ore the actual image is actually there. Ex; They place an object down 26 seconds later the Object appears to be There.. This gives them time to see whats gonna actual gonna happen before it does happen.. Dementians Sclera Includes; Color of black.. And The perk of being Nocturnal, And Ability to See in the light, This enables them to Hunt.. in the night.. Ex ; They are hunting for a particular Foe.. Their vision Is clear.. Well. Their vision can only see the area around them.. They arent the type of people with an Eagle Eye. But yet their vision can be good when their hunting. Nocturnal '''; of the night, or active during the night '''Ex; Most bats and owls are nocturnal. Strengths Dementians.. Are Good at hunting, But Question is Can they Kill things other than Humans? Well Fact is they can, Their Body's are Buffy and strong like it said in In Appearance ''' , Their people Specialize In Weapon Making.. Regarding they are the Previous set of demons to set foot on elysium, Before the actual Daemonium , Do contain Black Magic/And Elements, as well They do well.. In black magic.. With out specific Training.. * Longswords * Bows * Crossbows * Maces * Magic, Such as blood Magic. And Spell casting. '''Weakness's Dementians Vulnerability's Are What keep them.. Little Perked up and on the move, They are Often paranoid.. About being blasted by Holy creatures.. Their Weakness's include; * Holy Magic * Light Magic * Silver Metal * Telekensis * Mental Attacks Black Elements and What There Perks. Black Elements * Black Fire - A stronger type of fire that tends to stick on to things, and is hard to put out. It is very hot even when not touching it. Is able to melt Black ice. Can be put out after staying in water or in a colder area such as ice magic being thrown on it. Colors are Black and Purple.' ' * Black Ice - A demon magic that isn’t exactly ice but more of a crystal. It is strong and takes a short time to get used to and manipulate. Black ice can grow by the users mana such as it being thrown into another, it is able to grow and expand but uses an extreme amount of mana to perform this thus most demons leaving it or piercing through the skin as it is very sharp and hard. It is able to be formed into weapons for demons. Colors are black and light blue''' ' * Black Lightning - The only demon magic considered black as its color is completely black. Black lightning is a stronger type of lightning that explodes on impact when using it. It is also able to clash with light however not for long, and is the hardest to manipulate.' ' * Black water - Demon magic that is basically acid, rarely used by demons.' ' * Black wood - A type of wood much stronger and is used as if it were metal, able to use for armor and as a shield, rarely used. * Black smoke - Demon magic that is basically Mustard gas, it will burn when touching another's skin and is able to be manipulated enough to pick up objects that burn less than others by those who practiced for a while. The users can manipulate their bodies in black smoke. Races/Magic: Demon King/V Tier Vael Demon -Demon Lords of the demons are those who are at the highest evolution of a Vael demon, they contain all of the demon magic currently at a stronger potential in magic than other demons. Are weaker to anti magic and users with light magic in battles however are trained in physical combat well enough before becoming a vael. Vael demons tend to spectate most of the time, and in combat if they are pushed to use up all of their mana, the light magic used on them will double the damage and cause critical injuries on them as the light is able to pass through their bodies and damage from the inside due to what the demon magic does to them from holding a large amount of power. Tend to hold rings of their mana as some cannot hold as much alone and can backfire on using a magic blast. The magic from a vael on usage doubles the damage done on others however causes a burst of mana lost depending on the type of attack. Vael's are trained well enough to take heavy damage however from attacks that go to their back will cause the most damage to a vael. Vael demons are the only demon that can "Naturally" use magic to create portals and travel through realms however it drains their mana faster than any other demon race. ' ' Demon Lord’s/IV Tier: ' ' Grae Demon - Instead of black magic, their magic is white, their magic contains White Fire, White Water, White ice, Manipulation of air,. Grae demons usually are seen with a mixture of white and black hair. The white elements is just a change in color, they do the same damage as any other demon magic and have to train in order to make it stronger. Light magic will damage them however does not put them at a weaker state. They tend to use dual blades when fighting and are fast however their magic causes their stamina to drain faster. The use of a large amount of anti magic can cause them to pass out and will be unable to use their magic for a bit(4 Emotes) even when the anti magic is released. ' ' Roseus Demon - Demons that use blood magic with a high manipulation of blood. Their personal blood when touched by another will burn that person as their blood can be compared to "Near" acid and are able to manipulate their blood into weapons. When taking hits they are able to put any blood lost back into their body and heal much quicker than a vampire.(Doesn't mean its instant just quicker at healing!!!) Anti magic, light magic and magic of the nature sort is able to cancel their manipulation of the blood. Roseus demons have naturally a talent in sword fighting. ' ' Crux Demon - Demons of the forth evolution that are more of the ones who fight head on battles, the brutes and knights of the demon army. Focus more on magic and strong weapons such axe greataxe, longsword, greatsword etc. They do not contain the power to create portals or black ink, however do contain a high manipulation skill with Black lightning, and possess all the other black elements as well as begin their training in Telekinesis. Their bodies come out weaker than most demons and will bleed more by foes with quick weapons, they become weaker when anti magic is put out and start slowing down when light magic is used on them. ' ' III Tier Demons: ' ' Arak Demon - A demon that uses the skill of Black Silk, a web like substance that is very strong and hard to break, they also inject a poisonous black water into their prey through their fangs. ' ' Xiris Demon - Demons of the third evolution who fight as assassin’s of the army. They focus in stealth, sneak attacks, quick killings to others, mostly the smaller and faster demons. Contain weapons of daggers, short swords, are able to use heavier weapons if trained for it. They can use all of the demon magic as well as Black Ink being their specialty also starting their training in telekinesis. The light magic can cause xiris demons to pass out and will almost instantly cancel out any magic that is used from a xiris demon- Usable after month of tier I ' ' Erinyes Demon - The valkyries of all demons, they are the ones who master the physical combat. They are strong, usually tall and use less magic than the other races making them stronger against anti magic. These demons have trained enough to take average blast of magic attacks as well as dodge them quite well. Erinyes demons are not usually born an erinyes but trained to one and must complete a ritual to fully be an erinyes. They contain a smaller amount of mana for demon magic however can still use blast of all the magic except portal magic or black ink. They tend to run into problems when fighting foes with quick weapons such as a dagger or a shortsword. - Usable 2 Months of physical training and Tier II demon required to be an erinyes. Levity Demon - The demon known as the gravity demon the ones who were at space who now have come to elysium with their gravity magic. They do not contain any other demon magic however are able to obtain them over time of training. Their gravity works as if strings were attached to your body and were being pulled by this levity user. The gravity has a limit of usage as they do not hold it for long due to it draining their mana extremely fast than any other demon magic. They naturally appear weaker in physical strength however are able to use weapons well. Cannot defend well against light magic. Demons are able to be born as this race. ' ' Fulkin Demon - Fulkin Demons Shoot blasts of black lightning from their mouth, it is said to be almost as strong as a bolt of lightning from the sky. ' ' Usable - must have permission from Wosus ' ' II Tier Demons: Somnus Demon - A demon that can control dreams and sleep of other living things, its native to Limbo. ' ' Irae Demon - Commonly they are Feral , Often they feed off the negative, or Harm Around the area they are in, Once they are full of the negative energy, They go in a 'blind' rage Which pretty much they try to kill anything around them , causing more pain and conflict which feeds the energy, note this energy isn't for magic so it isn't unlimited. ' ' Novus Demon - Demons of the second evolution who focus mainly on strong attacks when fighting. They contain the demon magic of Black Lightning, Black water and Black ice. Demons are able to be born as this even if the parents are a lower tier. The light magic weakens their strength and they have a much harder time fighting foes who are quick and have quick attacks. They appear mostly tall. Usable - 2 Months played as a I Tier Demon. ' ' Solus Demon - Demons of the second evolution who focus on balance and swiftness, and are more controlled with their demon magic than Novus demons. They contain Black fire and Black water. They appear shorter than most demons but are usually the most deadliest of all the demons as their attacks are unexpected. They are weaker when fighting against anti mages and people with heavy weapons. Usable 2 Months played as a Tier I Demon. ' ' Widhu Demon - Demons of the second evolution who focus on defense strategy and counter attacks. Widhu demons are demons that use only Black Wood and are good at manipulating it at a low age. They are naturally good with axes and heavy weapons. When taking damage agains't light magic, the light doubles the damage on these demons and hurts them more in combat as well as weakens their armor. Usable 1 Month played as a Tier I Demon ' ' I Tier Demons: (Tier 1 Demons do not have requirements for using, anyone can be any of these races whenever they choose) Ignis Demon - Common Demon type used, Contain Black fire physical appearance the users choice. ' ' Glacie Demon - Common Demon type used, Contain Black ice. !Glacie demons, aquis demons and umbri demons tend to go for Novus demons and Widhu demons in tier II but are still able to go to solus. !Fulgur demons tend to go to Novus demons. !Ignis demons and Abyss demons tend to go to Roseus Demon or solus demon in tier II. ' ' Aquis Demon - Rarely used, Contain black water. ' ' Aero Demon - Rarely used. Contain Black Dust , and Strong winds. Often Carry Light weapons, Like Log Bow, Short sword, Daggers, Battle axe.. ' ' Umbri Demon - The shadow demon, Commonly used, Contain Telekinesis and Shadow magic. Able to manipulate their bodies into shadows however weak in combat. ' ' Abyss Demon - Demons that use void magic and come straight from the void, Rarely used. (They can only use void magic but are the race of a demon) ' ' Natura Demon - Demons that use the magic of nature and plant life, they are naturally skillful in archery. Have a hard time learning the basic demon magic. Are weaker in close combat and must require training for it. ' ' Half Demon - A mix of a Human/Elf and a demon who usually was born that way, or has been in a failed ritual.\ Aon Demon - they have the ability to create and manipulate a special material known as black wood, they are also highly skilled in the art of druidry. '''Author's Note' This An Original Race. I spent my time On making.. I'd appeciate not to being Commented.. And Remarked at for Making this lore.. Have any questions Contact me on my discord. Darth_Valentine , Or If you see me on Minecraft.. my user is TheAfkDemon_ , This race is refered as 'Demons' Hence they have black magic, dark magic, and originate from the same island. Category:Custom Races